Valentine's at The Shelley's
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at The Shelley's! [Rated: T for cursing and implied sexual themes].


**Title: **Valentine's Day at The Shelley's.

**Rating: **_T_ for Teen.

**Pairing: **Alex Shelley/OC.

**Warnings: **Cursing, implied sexual themes.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** It's Valentine's Day and what better a gift to give my wifeyy than a one-shot about her and the guy she's coo-coo for cocoa puffs over! There's no happy sexy time in this one because I apparently have to let her keep at least a little sanity (boo!), but it's still a good read. I hope she, and the rest of you, enjoys :)

* * *

"Mama?" The pretty little girl with long, black curls calls out as she stands in her Mother's bedroom doorway, teddybear clenched tightly in her arms. "What's wrong, baby?" Jen asks, motioning for the little girl to come in. She runs over to the big bed and climbs on, into her Mother's arms. "When's Daddy coming home?" She asks. She always misses her Father terribly when he goes off to his shows. "He should be on his way home right now." Jen smiles. "Yay!" The little girl squeals. "How about you make Daddy a pretty picture while I make you some lunch?" Jen suggests. "Okay!" She nods.

Jen picks up her daughter and carries her into the kitchen, sitting her at her arts and crafts table. She grabs some paper and markers from the art station Alex set up and sits them onto the table in front of her. "Thank you, Mommy." The little girl smiles. "You're welcome, Jessica. How about some leftover fajitas?" Jen asks. "Yum!" The little girl nods. "Okay. You make Daddy a pretty picture while I make it." Jen says, kisses her head, then heads to the other side of the kitchen. The little girl draws herself and her parents in front of their house. She then writes 'I love you Daddy!'. "Mommy?" Jessica calls out. "Yes?" Jen answers. "How do you spell 'welcome'?" She asks. "W-e-l-c-o-m-e." Jen slowly spells out for her, and she proceeds to write 'welcome home' under it.

As she begins to add color and detail to the picture, and as the smell of fajita fills the air, Jessica's head pops up. "Mama?" Jessica calls out. "I think your Daddy is home!" Jen smiles over at her at hearing the front door being unlocked. The little girl flees from the table once the door opens, screaming "DAAADDYYYY!" the entire time. A few moments later, Alex and his daughter come into the kitchen, Jessica on his back. "Mama, Daddy's home!" She squeals. Alex goes directly over to Jen and pulls her into his arms. "Hi, baby, how was your match?" Jen asks. "Great. I missed you though." He says. Jen blushes, "I missed you too." Jen replies, and Alex leans in and pecks her lips. "Gross." Jessica giggles, then drops down and runs back over to the table. Alex chuckles and takes the opportunity to kiss his wife more, harder. He missed her so much. He always does.

"Daddy! Look! Look! Look what I made you! Daddy!" Jessica runs over, picture in hand, and yanks on Alex's shorts. Alex pulls away from Jen to pick up his daughter, taking the picture from her. "Well what do we have here?" He asks. "I made it for you! It says 'I love you, Daddy. Welcome home!'," She explains, pointing to each word, "And there's you, me, and Mommy!" She points to the stick pictures as well. "I love it! Thank you." He kisses her head. "You're welcome." She squeals.

"Babe, you want some food? I'm making lunch." Jen motions to the food on the stove. "Nah, I'm fine. Chris and I grabbed something when we got in the city." Alex answers. "You were with Uncle Chris?" Jessica asks, excited. "Sure was! He said hi. Are you excited to spend the night with him tomorrow?" Alex asks. Alex is so grateful Chris's girlfriend will be on the other side of the planet tomorrow on business so that he can watch Jessica on Valentine's Day. He and Jen need this time alone badly. The little girl has hit that age where all she wants to do is constantly be with or around her parents, leaving no alone time for them. "Yes! I can't wait!" Jessica squeals. "Good." Alex smiles. "What are you and Mommy going to do?" She asks. Alex gives a little nervous chuckle as he glances over at Jen, seeing her blush down at the fajitas. "We probably won't do much." Alex shrugs. "You can come play at Uncle Chris's house with us." She suggests. Alex chuckles again, "Oh, no, it's okay. I think we'll stay and watch movies or something." Alex explains. The little girl shrugs, then wiggles her way out of Alex's arms to go back over to her arts & crafts table.

Alex heads over to Jen, wrapping his arms around her and kissing at her neck, back, and shoulder. "Stooop." She giggles. "Just remember, you can't run from me tomorrow." Alex laughs, then grabs the pan from the stove and walks it over to the other counter, dropping the fajita onto a plate, dropping the pan into the sink, and then walking the plate over to the kitchen table. "Jess, come sit down and eat."

* * *

Yesterday came and went, and before Jen knew it, her daughter was shipped off to Uncle Chris's place, and she was at a candlelit table at a nice restaurant. After a nice meal, not to mention a huge bouquet of roses, a bear, chocolates, and a downright gawwwwgeous diamond necklace, she was whisked back to their home to lay out under the stars in the backyard as Alex serenaded her with a song he created about them and their marriage. From there, things moved to the bedroom.

"Babe?" Alex calls out as he lays Jen down on the bed, kissing along her neck. "Yes?" Jen answers. Alex pulls away and cups her face, staring for a long while before pecking her lips, "I love you so much. You have no clue how incredibly happy you make me. When John and Jay introduced me to you, I immediately knew I wanted you, but I would have never thought to imagine this. You are the best thing about me. You bring out the best in me. You are the best thing to happen to me. I don't deserve you at all. I am so damn happy to have you in my life, have you as my wife, and have you as the Mother to my child. I am so proud to call you mine. There will never be words to truly describe what I feel for and about you, but I hope you at least know all that." Alex whispers as he caresses her face, love dripping off the end of each word. Soft tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she smiles up at Alex, truly at a loss for words. All she can do is nod her head 'yes' over, and over, and over again. He gives a little laugh, then pecks her lips, "I love you, baby." He says. "I love you too. I love you so much!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms tightly around him. Once she pulls away, he wipes away her tears, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jen." He whispers, then kisses her again.

* * *

**A/N:** THE END! Jen, I hope you liked it! And I hope you like your other two presents as well! Love you :). As for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed too! Happy Valentine's Day to all! Be safe, and enjoy the ones you love!


End file.
